


Venom in My Veins

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [11]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Halloween Writing Challenge, Happy Halloween, I KNOW HOW THIS LOOKS OFFICER BUT I WAS SET UP, I know, JUST, Kissing, Licking, Light daddy kink, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Poisoning, Poisonplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Venomous is chaotic bi energy and i'm here for it, Wall Sex, ass grabbing, but it's hot, fuck me up, in this fic anyway, snake venom, surpriiiiise, there's a lotta dirty talk, this fic was not planned, venom - Freeform, you're kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: more like venom in mY PANTS AYOOOOo





	Venom in My Veins

The evening’s darkness is interrupted by the light of the city’s buildings that were lit across the bay. The tall floor to ceiling windows that make up one wall of the main area of the loft make it easy to look out into the night. To admire the stars. 

My apartment is nice – ever since I'd begun seeing a certain supervillain about a year ago, I've been well taken care of, to say the least. 

I look around the cozy apartment – dimmed lights, roaring fire, twinkling lights of the stars and buildings outside. It mirrors Venomous’ home in a way, but only a little bit. It's lovely -- almost picture-perfect. All that’s missing is my handsome partner. 

He was due back a little while ago, but I'm sure he’d be late getting home again. It’s perfectly fine, I'm used to it by now. But it’s not like he NEVER comes home. 

He usually returns exhausted, just before dawn, crawling under the covers with a groan beside me before he’s out like a light. Being a villain can have some long nights. 

Tonight is most likely to be one of those nights. So I curl up in my favorite chair, laptop powering on as I prepare to boot up some cute game like Stardew Valley or something. Might as well enjoy the peace while it’s here. 

I’m not even finished typing my password when my phone rings -- and surprise, surprise, it’s the main man himself. 

I shut the laptop and set it aside, picking up the phone with a small smile on my face as I get comfortable. 

“Hey there. How’s my favorite sugar daddy?” 

His laughter comes through the other end of the line before he replies, an equal amount of teasing apparent. 

“Oh, so I'm your favorite now? I’ll keep that in mind.” I hear some sort of ruffling on his end. Like he was getting comfortable. “I just thought I would... I dunno, give you a call – a little heads up that I might not get home tonight.” 

“Well, if that’s the case, this call is a pleasant surprise...” 

“What can I say?” There’s something devious behind the usual rumble of his voice. I decide to cut right to the chase and figure out what he wants, exactly. 

“What is it you’re after, rattlesnake?” I curl up in the chair, leaning on my arm as I prepare for whatever demand he’s about to make. 

He seems to enjoy the nickname I've so lovingly given him, because a low chuckle leaves him as I hear him lean back and settle in his chair. 

There’s a beat of silence. I can hear his fingers tapping on his desk in the background, but the noise stops before he replies. 

“...What are you wearing?” 

I can hardly contain my laughter, but thankfully, I manage. “Oooh, thaaaat’s what this is.” 

I sincerely hope he can hear the smirk in my voice, and I hope even more that it makes him blush. I can envision him now: Leaning back in his chair, the light of the monitor before him illuminating his features in the dark room. A smirk on his face, his sharp teeth barely visible, eyes shut. 

He’s silent, but I hear him huff a little. I decide to play along, despite not having anything particularly sexy on. 

“Uh-” Quick, think of something hot to say! “I’m wearing uh-...torn shorts and a lacy black bra.” 

“...” 

“...” 

“...You’re wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt, aren’t you?” 

Damn it! He knows me too well! 

“...Yeah...” 

He laughs on the other end , and I can’t help but laugh a little along with him. 

“Now, don’t lie to me. If you do,” His voice changes from playful to gruff and dead serious in a single breath, and I can envision the intimidating expression that is most likely accompanying it. “I just might have to come home and punish you.” 

I squeak, my cheeks suddenly burning as I nearly drop the goddamn phone. Since when was HE the top in this relationship?! 

“Would you like me to go into detail about what that punishment would entail?” 

He knows the answer to that, for fuck’s sake. 

“Well?” 

I clear my throat away from the phone, trying to pull my attention away from the undeniable arousal that’s blooming between my legs and in my lower stomach. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yes, please.” I correct myself, sitting in the chair properly now. 

“That’s better,” I can hear that dangerous smile of his, and a shiver courses through me. “First, i would have to take care of those pants, naturally. You look...absolutely adorable in just a shirt. I could just eat you up.” A sharp inhale of breath before his next sentence is growled into the phone. “Plus, you know how much I love to see those pretty little thighs all bruised up and bleeding. I’d do that to you, too.” 

“Bruised and bleeding by your hand and mouth, no less.” I purr, hoping I sound seductive instead of desperate. 

He groans -- a velvet, delicious sound. I wish he was making that noise right in my ear. I wish he was on top of me, letting me touch him as much as I want. 

“By my hand...oh, you sure know how to get me all riled up. I’d bruise you so badly you’d be in pain for days. Bite you so hard that the marks let your blood run down your legs, and claw at you until you needed stitches...” 

I hear more shuffling on his end of the line, accompanied by the clacking of computer keys. 

“Take off your pants,” He breathes huskily into the phone, and I can’t help but play along – his voice is just too much. 

I follow his command, my sweatpants now a bundle on the floor by the chair. 

“What would you do to me, professor?” I ask coyly, (or at least, I hope I sound coy. It’s most likely I sound desperately horny,) spreading my legs as I lean back into my chair, shutting my eyes. 

He chuckles – low and breathless – and I can practically feel his hot breath ghosting down my neck through the phone. 

“I would start to touch you by rubbing you slowly through your panties. What color do you have on right now?” 

I glance down before answering. “They’re red...” 

Another groan. “My favorite pair,” He mutters off-handedly before continuing. “How about you do that?” 

He sounds like he’s getting off on the power alone – and he probably is. He’s getting hard just ordering me around. I would kill to have his cock in front of me right now. And that would probably turn him on too. 

“Touch yourself for me, babygirl.” 

My breath hitches, and my dominant hand moves between my legs to follow his command, rubbing slow circles on my clit, eagerly awaiting his next command. 

“Next thing that would go would be your shirt. Take it off. Now.” 

I have to set the phone down to pull my t-shirt over my head, dropping it carelessly to the floor as I pick the phone back up, resuming rubbing myself, albeit faster. 

“It’s off.” 

“Grab your breast.” 

I follow without any hesitation, running my thumb over a nipple, holding the phone to my ear by pinning it between my head and shoulder. 

“Harder,” He growls, forcing a whimper from me. 

I obey. 

“Oh, yes.” It’s an off-hand comment I probably wasn’t supposed to hear, because on top of dark and commanding, he sounds absolutely breathless. 

“Take off your panties – and spread your legs. Wider.” 

I hurriedly rip off my underwear, quickly resuming my motions on my clit. 

“Tell me what you’re doing,” I shoot back, absolutely breathless. “Paint me a pretty picture, Venomous.” 

He makes an amused noise, and I hear the shuffling of cloth in the background. 

“Well, right now I’m readjusting – but you probably have a pretty clear idea of how, shall we say, excited you get me.” 

“I thought I asked you to paint.” 

“Don’t push your luck there, sweetheart.” There’s only a little poison in his words as I push the boundaries, a single laugh leaving me. To my unbelievable luck, he continues talking after a sigh. 

“...I’m stroking myself right now. Slowly, at the same pace you’re touching yourself. I-” He groans lowly. The noise goes straight to my core as I continue to rub myself, dying for something inside me. “I’m running my thumb just over the tip every so often, but I'm imagining that you’ve got your pretty little mouth wrapped around me. Tell me how it feels, babygirl. Tell me how it feels to have such a powerful man want you so badly that all i can think about is fucking you against a wall until you’re begging me to stop.” 

“It-” I squeak, unable to stop myself as a finger moves to enter me. “It feels so good, Venom-” 

“Hold it.” 

His sudden rough growl halts my every action. 

“Did I say you could use your fingers yet?” 

Hold on a minute. 

Can he see me? 

“No, y-” 

“Do I have to come home right now? Because if I do have to come home, I will ravage you, do you understand?” He’s as physically close as he can get to the phone right now, and I can’t help but tremble at the sound of him. “I will wreck you.” 

I moan, my walls twitching in pure need. 

“I will push your mind to the breaking point.” 

I spot a camera in the top right corner of the ceiling, pointed directly at me. 

“Much easier to dissect you that way.” 

I push my finger deeper, staring directly at the security camera. 

“Please do.” 

He groans, but it’s on the borderline of being a moan. 

“Go ahead and put your fingers in that pretty pussy. I’m on my way.” 

I quiver in excitement, doing exactly as he’d asked and working two fingers inside myself, slowly pumping them in and out. 

“You’re just gonna walk around with a hard-on?” I tease, trying to get him as revved up as possible. He knows how rough I like it. Plus, I know he enjoys fucking me up to no end. Not that he would ever really kill or dissect me. The softy would miss me too much. But he knows how hot the mere thought of it gets me. 

“Pushing it.” 

“Am I?” I ask innocently, listening to the hurried rustling of fabric and jingling of keys as he rushed to leave work. 

He ignores me, shouting roughly for someone else to take over tonight. All that required was paperwork and answering emails, I'm sure. Not that that matters at the moment. 

“You’ll be overstepping if you’ve stopped touching yourself.” 

He’s muttering into the phone now, and I can hear him unlocking his car, quickly getting inside before peeling out of the parking lot. 

Somebody’s eager. 

“I haven’t stopped.” I curl my fingers, moaning into the phone – but only enough to keep him on the edge. “I can’t wait for you to get home.” 

“I’ll soon change your mind.” 

I quiver, pumping my fingers faster, pulling them out to spread the wetness to my clit as I return my attention there. 

“I’m so wet for you – fuck,” I’m whimpering into the phone as I slowly edge closer, nails digging into my breast as I kneed it. I’m sure his knuckles are white as he grips the wheel, erection straining to escape the confines of his pants as he speeds down the road. Sweat beading on his temple, Brows knit in concertation as he struggles to compose himself – fuck, he needs to get here now. I don’t live far, thank goodness. He should be here in no time. 

“V-Venomous, I need you. Please keep talking-” 

“Keep up those noises you’re making and I might not make it home. God,” He swears, and I hear the squealing of tires as he must round a sharp corner. “I’m going to pin you down and fuck you until you can’t walk properly for days.” 

I grind against my own fingers as he speaks lowly to me, an obvious shudder in his breath as he imagines it. I hear the tires of his car protest again as he either rounds another corner or stops. 

My heart skips a beat when I hear the car door open and shut. 

“You’d better be dripping for me when I get up there, babygirl.” 

I shakily pull my hand up and away from myself, taking a look at my fingers, slick with my arousal. 

“Oh, I am. Hurry.” 

He must have absolutely flown up the stairs, because I hear his key in the lock before the door swings open, revealing him. His hair is messy, and I can see his chest heaving as he crosses the room in a hurry, tossing his phone carelessly on the couch, his eyes not leaving mine for a minute. His pupils are blown wide with lust, and his hands are on me in a second when I rise to meet him. 

His mouth is on mine in an instant, his nails digging into me as he pulls me ever closer. 

The deep, animalistic growl that leaves him rumbles through my lips as I shove off his lab coat, letting it fall to the floor. 

One hand snakes (ha) into my hair, pulling it back roughly as he tears me away from his lips, moving us backwards to effectively pin me against the wall. His mouth is open, and he’s dragging his fangs down my neck as he searches for the right place to sink his teeth into me. 

His forked tongue dragging down my skin rips a shudder through me as his hands grope at my chest, moving downwards, dragging his nails lightly down my body. His stubble is rough against my skin, but fuck, does it get me wet. 

A single fang just barely grazes my flesh, but I still grind against him anyway. It’s not fair what he still has his clothes on. But my train of thought crashes as his hand grips my ass, distracting me completely. 

“Who’s your daddy?” 

His breathy question is followed by a devious chuckle as his dominant hand makes its way between my legs, nimble, expert fingers brushing against my clit as I moan out. The slightest contact is both torture and bliss. 

“You.” 

I can feel his smirk against my skin before he bites down, a feral cry leaving my mouth as my hands claw at his belt, desperate to get his damn pants off. His teeth are sinking into me, and I can feel the slight chill of the venom he’s administering enter my bloodstream. I almost can't believe it. 

Poisonplay is something I've begged him to bring into the bedroom for a while. He’s always been hesitant, worried that something may happen to me, but suppose tonight he’s made up his mind. He’s told me before and he wasn’t kidding: It does feel odd. 

But...nice. 

He pulls off of my now-bleeding neck, which I'm sure will be purple and bruised soon enough, his eyes locking with mine. My hands fumble as I finally free his cock, hot and heavy as it falls against me. 

He tears his shirt off, his toned chest available for me to mark all I like. But before I have a chance, my brows knit, a gasp forcing its way down my throat as my body stiffens suddenly. I see nothing but darkness for a moment, but with a shake of my head, I can see again. 

That must have been the venom. 

He tucks a finger under my chin, tilting my face upward, a dangerous smirk on his face, just a bit of drool running down the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re welcome.” 

His hand, which has allowed the pad of his thumb to tease my clit this entire time, leaves its post, rising to his face. And, with his eyes still locked on mine, his long, forked tongue darts from his mouth and licks my wetness from his digit. 

He licks his lips, and before I know it, both of his hands are on my ass, squeezing, his nails leaving marks on my skin as he traps me against the wall. 

All I have is a shiver as a warning before a burning, tingling sensation blooms in my neck, right around where he bit me. Then it spreads. Then it gets intense. 

A mix between a cry, a moan, and a whimper leaves me, accompanied by a mangled version of his name as my eyes squeeze shut for a moment. I have to focus on trying to breathe. 

It feels like the aftermath of a numb limb. Like when your leg goes numb, and after the static fades, there’s only pain. It’s like that, and it’s spreading. 

“Fuck!” I can’t help but gasp as I grab fistfuls of his hair, my legs – that had wrapped around his waist – trembling as I feel the head of his cock press against my entrance. 

I feel hot and cold and numbed and oversensitive all at the same time, and I just need him to- 

“Fuck me already.” I somehow manage to choke the sentence out, our faces a mere few inches away from each other. 

His upper lip twitches. 

I don’t need to tell him twice. 

He thrusts into me – without warning -- with a single swift motion and a grunt, my head falling forward to rest in the crook of his neck, warm and sticky with his sweet-smelling sweat. I scream out at the sudden feeling of being filled, thankful I was already as wet as I am. 

He’s still gripping my ass as he grinds his hips once before pulling almost all the way out and slamming roughly back in. I hear a series of objects fall off a shelf in the room on the other side of the wall, clattering to the floor. I don’t give a single fuck about it. 

Every inch of my body is tingling with his venom, the burning pain a sensation that hardens my nipples and clit against his skin as he gets into a pace, not slowing for anything. 

He moans into my ear as he presses his body flush against mine, the both of us fitting together like puzzle pieces. 

The burn of the venom finds its way to the hot coil of my building orgasm, and between that and his brutal pace, I come undone, hot waves of pleasure washing over me as the pain struggles to keep its place in the forefront of my mind as my walls clench around him. Hard. 

His hips actually stutter when he feels my orgasm, and he downright moans my name. 

My. Name. 

The sound of him moaning for me is enough to begin the pressure for a second orgasm before the first has even finished. 

I’m not even done twitching around him when he pulls out, the sudden and rough sensation making me scream. The venom has spread all throughout my body, from the back of my head to the tips of my toes, and the burn and hollowing sensation has yet to let up. If I'm still, it begins to subside. The more I move, the worse it gets. 

I love it. 

I’m so caught up in the feeling of being poisoned that I'm not brought back down to earth until he walks me over to the couch, bending me over the arm of the thing, a sharp slap to my ass amplified by the venom. Fuck, that stings. 

“You’re so good to me, baby,” He praises, gently rubbing where he’d slapped before pressing his cock back inside me. 

I feel my eyes roll back into my head as he does, my head falling slightly forward before he grabs my hair, pulling my head back up as he leans down, draping himself over me. He takes my earlobe between his teeth, dragging it between them. 

“Make some noise for me, y/n.” 

He releases my hair, one sharp thrust of his hips rocking my body before his hands move to grip and grope at my ass, straightening the rest of his body out. 

He proceeds to absolutely rock my world. 

Every deep, rough thrust allows him to hit my g-spot, which is just as sensitive as the rest of my body. I cry out every time he buries himself to the hilt, rolling back against him as best I can in my current position. Though, I won’t lie – every buck of my hips and every slam of his against my ass stings and burns with his venom in my veins. 

And it’s the hottest thing I've ever felt. 

His one hand gives me another sharp spank before moving to rub at my clit as he continues, and the burn is so intense in my clit when he rolls it between his fingers I lose it. 

I come again, tears stinging my eyes as I claw and scratch at the couch, grabbing all the fabric I can as I roll against him, completely overwhelmed. 

“Venomous! F-fuck, ye-es!” 

He's fucking me so hard I'm surprised the couch hasn’t given way and collapsed. I’m surprised that I haven’t collapsed yet. 

He moans, low, deep, and guttural before giving two more rough thrusts in me, pulling out, and finishing all over my back. 

I’m panting, still dripping and revved up from the venom that’s still coursing through my veins. I’m squirming as he releases me completely – but he’s not done yet. 

I’m turned around where I lay, and god, he looks fucking hot. 

His hair is even more of a mess than it was to begin with, sweat glistening on his body in certain spots, his toned chest heaving as he caught his breath. And the look on his face? Completely smug and dominant. 

His one arm moves to wrap around my waist and hold me steady while the other hand moves to slip two of his fingers inside me, curling them up and giving me very little time to catch my breath before moving his hand up and down rapidly. His fingers are hitting my g-spot, and the palm of his hand is pressing into my clit just right.

I’m shaking so badly as the pain numbs my mind that all I can do is cling to him, my nails digging into his arm and shoulder. 

I wanted to beg him, but I'm not sure what for. Plus, my mind is so fried I can’t even form words. Everything that’s come out of my mouth has been a mangled version of his name. 

I’m on the brink of coming, and my whole goddamn body is on FIRE. 

I’m pushed over the brink when his eyes rake down my body and then back up again, his rough command a harsh whisper that hits me as hard as the venom had. 

“Come for me.” 

I do. 

And as I buck against him, barely able to squeak out a moan, I do something I've never done in bed before. 

I squirt. Everywhere. 

The reaction draws a downright evil laugh from him as he moans deliciously. 

“Now that’s what I'm talking about!” 

I’m nearly crying when I'm finally done spasming around his fingers, and he doesn’t stop until he’s satisfied, my weak body falling flat against his chest as I struggle to breathe through the burning. He pulls his fingers from me, and I can hear my cum dripping on the floor. 

I barely register him picking me up bridal-style and cradling me against his chest as he made his way to my bedroom, setting me down gently on the bed once we get there. 

And I must black out for a moment, but I vaguely remember him saying something about antivenom and his lab coat. I don’t notice him return, and I certainly don’t notice him injecting the antidote in me. 

Once my mind is able to cut through the burning, tingling, pleasure-explosion that has it so muddled in the first place, i sit up, the stinging still prominent, and capture him in a soft kiss. 

He moans softly into it, melting into my soft touches as I pull back from the kiss, leaning my forehead against his. 

“I loved every moment of that,” He sighs, an awestruck look on his face as he looks me over. I follow suit, and I come to two conclusions. 

I realize how sticky and bruised up I am, and I notice how sticky and sore he’s bound to be. 

“C’mon,” He starts, another tender kiss being pressed against my lips as he helps me to my feet. I stumble, but he thankfully lets me lean against him. “Let’s get you cleaned up. You took your punishment very well.” 

I note that the shower’s running in the room we’re headed towards, and that the venom is clearing up. The burning’s slowly fading, and I'm able to think a little clearer. 

I huff, patting his chest once as I lean my head on him. 

“You sure know how to mess me up, honey.” 

He laughs once as he guides me into the bathroom, helping me into the shower first, stepping in behind me, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. 

“And I'll gladly do it again,” His hands slowly cascade down my body like the hot water from the showerhead, his rough stubble against my neck once again as he speaks in a low voice, nuzzling me slightly. His hands move further down, his thumbs ghosting over my thighs. 

“Any time you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This happened.
> 
> This fic actually wasn't planned! It just kinda...yeah...
> 
> This chaotic bi is thirsty for that chaotic bi snake daddy.
> 
> yeehaw


End file.
